


Pity

by peaceisadirtyword



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Insecurity, Loss of Virginity, Sex, Slavery, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaceisadirtyword/pseuds/peaceisadirtyword
Summary: After a fight with his brother, Ivar is convinced no one could love him, as he feels useless. But turns out that one of his slaves feels everything but pity for him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first work I ever posted, so I'm so sorry if it's too bad.  
> Also English is not my first language, so please forgive any mistake I might have had.

That was it, he was going to kill Sigurd.  
You watched the scene, holding tight a pitcher in your hands, your eyes almost popping out of your head and your mouth half-opened.  
You shouldn't be watching, you should just ignore it and go back to work, but no one seemed to pay you any attention as the two brothers fought.  
"She feels pity for you" Sigurd's words almost made you drop the pitcher. Even Hvitserk stopped eating and stared at his little brother in shock. You couldn't see Ivar's face, but you were sure he wasn't happy "We all feel pity for you, but sometimes we wish she'd left you to the wolves"  
You bit your lip. Sigurd acted like nothing was happening and went back to eat his dinner, ignoring the stares of his brothers and mother.  
"Sigurd!" Aslaug sounded like she couldn't believe what her son just said.  
"What?" he retorted, as if he thought everyone in the room thought that he was right but only him was brave enough to say it out loud.  
And then it happened. You heard Ivar's grunt and saw him pushing himself off the chair, you froze, scared that he would hurt Sigurd or worse, that he would hurt himself.  
Aslaug tried to calm him down, smiling at him softly and calling his name with that tender voice she only used with Ivar.  
"It is alright" he replied while using his mother's chair as support to get to Sigurd. You tried not to look at his legs, bound by some braces, he used to refer to them as "his useless legs". Gods, you couldn't stand hearing him talk about himself like that.  
"Are you coming over here?" taunted Sigurd, looking at his brother with a mocking expression.  
The two older brothers, Ubbe and Hvitserk, who were seated just in front of Sigurd and their mother, didn't say a word. Ubbe did not seemed impressed, as if he was used to this kind of situation. Next to him, his always-hungry brother Hvitserk watched the scene with a brow raised and looking like he had forgotten about his dinner.  
"Go on, Boneless" Sigurd stood up, as did Ubbe, staring at him disapprovingly.  
Ivar reached Sigurd's chair, but his brother pushed it away and he had to hold onto the table to avoid falling down. Ivar growled loudly, you almost could see his tense muscles through his clothes.  
"Go on, little Ivar" Sigurd pushed the chair away again "What are you gonna do?". You could swear he was having fun by taunting his brother.  
Then Ivar fell to the ground, incapable of supporting himself anywhere as Sigurd turned around and walked to the door.  
Aslaug stood up, hurrying to help her son, and then Ivar screamed. You jumped back, startled, and the pitcher you had been holding so tight fell to the ground, breaking into pieces and spilling his content. But no one seemed to care, not even you.  
Ivar crawled as fast as he could, still screaming, until his mother reached him, putting her hand on his back and trying to calm him down. Sigurd disappeared through the door.  
You were panting, scared and almost shaking. Not only you were worried about Ivar hurting himself, but you knew you probably will be the one who would have to suffer the consequences of his outburst.  
Ubbe sat down, and Hvitserk's attention went back to his food in seconds, but you couldn't stop looking at Ivar, who was still on the ground and grunting.  
Aslaug raised her head, and looked at you for the first time since the fight started.  
"Y/N" she called, her voice was trembling but she tried to act like nothing had happened. You froze when you heard your name. "Please, go and prepare a bath for Ivar" her voice was much softer than usual.  
You gulped, and when you spoke you did it with a shaking voice which sounded worse than you expected.  
"Yes, queen Aslaug" you weren't quite sure she heard you, as you couldn't raise your voice, still paralyzed with fear.  
Margrethe, another slave who was sitting beside Ivar before the confrontation, looked at you. You could see the relief in her eyes, she was relieved she wasn't the one who would have to be alone with Ivar, but she still offered you a small smile and muttered a silent apologize.  
"I don't need a bath" Ivar was trying to get up, with the help of his mother.  
"It will help you to relax" Aslaug looked at her son, concerned "Are you hurt?"  
"I'm fine" he was still furious, but never raised his voice to his mother.  
You walked out of the room, feeling the stares of Ubbe, Hvitserk and Margrethe, who were almost sure that would be the last time they'd heard about you.

* * *

   
Prince Ivar's rooms were large, and equipped to cover all his needs. His bathtub was different, with the purpose of allowing him to get in and out by himself, although his mother always wanted someone there to help him, fearing he would hurt himself.  
It wasn't the first time you had to assist Ivar.  You had been a slave since you were eight, bought by Aslaug to be Ivar's personal slave, as you were closer to him in age.  
You weren't afraid of him, though, you knew he wouldn't hurt you, at least not  on purpose, but he could be really aggressive, and only a fool wouldn't be scared of him.  
You felt your blood run cold when you heard the sound of someone crawling to the room, the bath was almost finished, but you still needed a couple more of buckets to fill the tub, and Ivar wasn't the most patient person in the world.  
He entered the room, and glared at you as if you were the cause of all his problems, you bowed your head to show some respect before hurrying to get the last bucket of water.  
Ivar used to ignore you, especially now that he had that weird obsession with Margrethe. In fact, she had been doing some of your usual tasks, like tidying up his room, making his bed or washing his clothes, as Ivar requested. You really couldn't understand what was happening between him and the blonde slave, he never paid any attention to her until she started fucking his brothers, and then it was like he was in love with her.  
It hurt you, to know that he'd preferred her over you, especially given the fact that you were in love with him. You didn't know how it happened, or when, you just knew that you loved him fiercely. It was a shame he didn't love you back.  
"Help me with this" Ivar's voice startled you, but you reacted immediately and walked to him, kneeling before him to help him with his braces.  
He was sitting on his bed, his voice wasn't as aggressive as when he was on the Great Hall, he was nearly whispering and you could swear you saw some tears in his eyes before he turned his head away from you.  
Biting your lip to stop yourself from asking him if he was okay, you tried to concentrate on undoing the braces around his legs. And then Ivar opened his mouth again.  
"Do you feel pity for me, Y/N?"  
You froze, not knowing exactly what to say. You didn't dare to look at him in the eyes.  
"Why would I pity you, my prince?" You answered, your voice shaking almost as much as your hands.  
Ivar snorted, visibly annoyed with your answer.  
"Maybe because I'm an useless cripple whose family hates him and can't do anything by himself, isn't that enough?" Now you were sure he was crying, but acted like you didn't realize it to avoid shaming him.  
"You're not an useless cripple, my prince, you're a son of Ragnar" you tried to comfort him "Your mother loves you more than anything in this world, she would never hate you" your voice softened, but you still didn't dare to look at him in the eyes "And your brothers... Prince Ubbe loves you too, he cares about you a lot, and I'm sure Prince Hvitserk does not hate you either. You might not have the best relationship with Prince Sigurd, but you are his brother, and I know he couldn't hate you" you finished undoing his braces and put them away, getting up to help him undress "And all of us need a bit of help with some things"  
Ivar looked at you as if you were crazy, furrowing his brow while he assimilated your words.  
"And you?" He asked after a few moments in silence "Do you love me, Y/N?"  
You felt your cheeks redden, and your eyes found his as he looked at you with curiosity. It took you about one minute to find your voice again.  
"Of course I do, my prince" you tried to sound casual, failing miserably as you took his tunic over his head and left him half-naked, which only made you blush even more.  
Ivar didn't seem aware of how he was making you feel, he stared at the floor, with his fists clenched and his back muscles tensed.  
As you folded the tunic and placed it on the bed, you turned around to give him some privacy to take off his trousers. Ivar couldn't stand people seeing his legs, and you respected that, so you let him finish undressing himself.  
You could hear his grunts and the sound of the fabric sliding down his skin. Then he pushed himself off of the bed, and crawled to the filled tub.  
You waited patiently until you were sure he was in the tub, the water and soap hiding his legs from your eyes, and walked over to him with a cloth ready in your hands to help him rub the dirt off his body.  
His eyes were puffy and red, and his jaw was clenched. He was still angry, but at least he seemed to have calmed down a bit.  
Ivar's beautiful blue eyes were fixed on you while you started cleaning his left arm with the piece of cloth. Noticing his stare, you raised your eyes and almost gasped when you noticed you were closer to him than you expected.  
"Am... Am I hurting you, my prince?" You asked with a small voice, thinking he was about to reprimand you for scrubbing his skin too harsh.  
"No, you're not, I almost cannot feel you touch" he answered.  
"Do you want me to call Margrethe?"  
"Why? It's touching the cripple such a torture for you? Hmm?" his eyes were full of rage as he spit the words to you, making you flinch.  
"No... No, my prince" you looked away from him, ashamed "I'm sorry, I just thought that you would prefer... As you requested... Sorry" you muttered, your eyes full of tears.  
Ivar didn't answer immediately, but when he did he sounded broken, sad and maybe ashamed.  
"She told you, didn't she?" He looked away, to avoid you seeing him cry "That bitch, I should have killed her"  
"What?" You were confused. Was he talking about Margrethe? What had happened?. You knew they had slept together, maybe more than once, but never asked her as you didn't want to know the details.  
"Don't act like you were surprised, I know she told you" he was getting angrier and angrier, and you didn't even know what he was talking about.  
"I... I don't know..."  
"She told you that I can't please a woman, didn't she?!" He almost yelled, startling you. Ivar turned his head to look at you and your heart sank when you saw a tear rolling down his beautiful face.  
You were speechless. You had heard rumors, and some slaves affirmed that he couldn't have sex with a woman without hurting her, some idiots even said he didn't have a cock. But you never believed them, in fact you refused to listen to them. Once, you had a fight with other slave while defending him.  
"Margrethe never told me anything" you said, your eyes fixed on the damp cloth which was still in your hands.  
Ivar gripped the edge of the tub so tightly you feared he would break it.  
"I can't please a woman" his voice was lower then. He gulped, closing his eyes and clenching his how "Not only I have useless legs but my cock doesn't work either".  
You put your hand on his bicep, raising your head to look at him, trying to find the right words to comfort him.  
"Don't tell anyone" he told you "Especially my brothers, don't ever talk about this" he sounded threatening, but his eyes were full of panic and shame.  
"I won't" you said "I won't tell anyone, Ivar, I promise" you gasped, realizing you had called him by his name, and not his title "I'm sorry, my prince"  
"It's okay"  
He was acting weird. Usually, Ivar was always angry, especially at you, but he never cried in front of you, not even when his legs were giving him a hard time. You knew he was angry, sad and scared, and you were having trouble holding your impulse of hugging him.  
"I..." You sighed. He didn't look at you but he was listening "How many times have you tried?" You asked softly.  
Ivar looked at you, annoyed.  
"Just once, I try not to humiliate myself in front of a woman very often" he spat.  
"Maybe it was because it was your first time" you said carefully "I've heard of many men whose... Cock" you gulped, blushing "Does not work the first time"  
Ivar raised a brow.  
"Well I've never heard of any man who had that problem" clearly, he thought you were mocking him, and his anger grew by moments.  
"Maybe you were nervous" you bit your lip "Maybe you should try again..."  
"Yes because every woman in Kattegat is dying to spend a night with the crippled prince, right?" He raised his voice, and you bit your tongue to avoid telling him about your feelings "Have you ever been with a man before, Y/N?"  
Blushing, you shook your head. You had never been with a man. A lot of them tried, including Prince Hvitserk and Prince Ubbe, to get into your bed, but you couldn't be with anyone who wasn't Ivar. It wouldn't have felt right.  
"I should have expected that from someone who blushes when she says cock" Ivar smirked, mocking you "So you've never been with a man, and yet you think you know more than me"  
"I..." You started to get angry at him, you were trying to comfort him, but his attitude wasn't helping "I just think that maybe it would work if you tried it with someone you love".  
Ivar snorted, his smirk fading from his face. He shook his head and looked at you on the eyes. He was hurt.  
"And who would ever love me, hmm?" He got closer to you, his threatening glare making you tremble "Who would ever love the useless cripple who crawls around in the dirt, who can't be a man, who can't be a viking... No, Y/N, this isn't about love"  
You lost the count of how many times he had degraded himself that night, but you couldn't stand hearing that again.  
"I do love you" you blurted without thinking.  
You couldn't believe you just said it. You had been years hiding it in fear he would laugh at you, or sell you to someone else.  
Ivar looked at you speechless. You already told him you loved him, but only when he asked you, and never saying "I love you".  
The first thought that crossed Ivar's mind was that you were making fun of him, that it was a joke, and you would laugh about it later with the other slaves, maybe Margrethe would laugh with you, while telling everyone how his cock didn't work.  
But your eyes seemed sincere. The look of fear you had, how you reacted, panicking when you realized what you said... Maybe you were telling the truth.  
No, you couldn't, you were just a slave, what kind of slave fell in love with her crippled master, who didn't treat her very well and ignored her existence most of the time?  
You knew what he was thinking, that you couldn't possibly love him, that he didn't deserve to be loved.  
"The water is cold" you muttered, your cheeks red and your head spinning "Get out before you get sick, my prince"  
There you were, his obedient, little slave, worrying about him to avoid a scolding from his mother. Ivar couldn't believe you could act like nothing had happened seconds after telling him you loved him.  
You helped him to get out of the tub, looking away from his legs to avoid bothering him. And then, when he was sat on the bed, with some clothes on, he spoke again.  
"Would you kiss me?" it was almost a whisper, and if you hadn't been sat next to him drying up his hair with a towel, you probably wouldn't have heard him.  
You dropped the towel in shock.  
Ivar had a look you had never seen on him. He looked vulnerable, and your heart skipped a beat when his eyes fixed on yours.  
His face looked like it had been craved by the gods. His beautiful blue eyes contrasted with his slightly tanned skin and his dark hair. His sharp jaw, his cheeks... And his full, pink lips.  
He was so beautiful it even took your breath away. And then you nodded, watching him carefully as he leaned in, until your lips touched, and you closed your eyes.  
And, for a moment, you felt like you had reached Valhalla.


	2. Chapter 2

You couldn't believe it. You were kissing him.   
Your hands cupped his face to deepen the kiss. Ivar's hand raised to caress your hair with a tenderness you would have never guessed he had.  
It wasn't your first kiss. Other men had already stolen a kiss or two from you (some of them forcefully) but you had never felt that tingling inside of you, or that warmth that seemed to emanate from his lips.   
You both had your eyes closed, too lost into each other that none of you heard the door being opened. Until someone coughed.  
You jumped away from Ivar, startled and scared you had done something wrong. Your eyes almost popped out of your head when you saw Ubbe standing next to the door, arms crossed and a amused look on his face.   
"Sorry, did I interrupt something?" he asked, raising a brow with a teasing smile "I just wanted to check on my little brother, make sure he was alright... I suppose you're okay, aren't you, Ivar?" Ubbe bit his lip, containing a laugh.  
"I'm fine" Ivar glared at his brother, annoyed at his interruption. He was actually enjoying it "You may leave now, brother"  
Ubbe opened his mouth to speak, but you stood up and smoothed down your dress, blushing furiously.  
"I... I should go, my princes" you stuttered, not daring to look to any of them "I have things to do before going to sleep and it's late" you muttered, hurrying to the door and avoiding Ubbe "Good night, my princes" you bowed your head and walked out of the room, closing the door behind you.  
You could hear Ivar's voice just after you closed the door.  
"You scared her, Ubbe" he sounded angry, and you shivered.  
"Are you sure it was me who scared her, brother?" Ubbe chuckled "The next time you want to fuck some slave girl lock you door, Ivar"  
You cheeks reddened even more, and you got away from Ivar's door as fast as you could, flustered but excited.  
Back on the great hall, some slaves were finishing up their work, and just when you were approaching to help them, someone grabbed your arm.   
"Y/N" it was Margrethe, she seemed worried, scanning you with her eyes "Are you okay? Ivar was pretty angry when he left here" she lowered her voice, looking around "Did he hurt you? If he did, you can tell Ubbe, he'll talk to him and..."  
"No, he didn't hurt me" you said, furrowing your brows "Yes, he was angry and he yelled at me a couple of times but... I'm fine"  
She nodded, letting go of your arm.   
"Well, I'm glad" she said, shrugging "At least he didn't hurt you..."  
After you had finished all your work, you retired to bed. As one of Ivar's personal slaves, Aslaug had given you a room near Ivar's, in case he needed assistance in the middle of the night, which you shared with other slaves.   
You were exhausted, but you couldn't sleep as every time you closed your eyes you felt Ivar's lips against yours. How could such a short kiss make you feel much more than any other kiss you had in your life?.   
A part of you was still wary, he had asked you to kiss him, but he never told you he liked you back, maybe he only wanted a kiss to stop feeling so bad about himself... Or maybe he wanted to practice for when he kissed someone else.  
Your fears seemed to became true as you woke up the next day and you were told you wouldn't have to assist prince Ivar all day. He had requested that Margrethe did your work.  
You didn't understand why. Had you done something wrong? Maybe he didn't like the kiss, or maybe he thought you were taking advantage of him. One way or another, you felt awful all day, and feared the moment you had to face him for dinner.

* * *

 

As always, you had to serve dinner, and no matter how many times you begged to stay on the kitchens and have someone else serve the food, no one seemed to care about your own, personal drama with the youngest Ragnarsson.  
And, of course, it was the longest dinner ever. You stood up at the back of the room, taking care of the food and the drink, making sure no one had their cup empty.  
Ivar didn't look at you. He seemed annoyed and didn't say a word as his brothers rambled about some hunt and their wish of throwing a feast soon. Sometimes he raised his empty cup and you hurried to his side to fill it up again, and you could swear you saw him clenching his fists.   
Ubbe looked between his brother and you with his brow raised and chuckling a little whenever Ivar made you approach him.   
But, you noticed, Margrethe wasn't sat next to Ivar. She was on other side of the room, helping you serve dinner. You found it quite strange, and made a mental note to ask Margrethe later.   
When the dinner finally came to an end, Sigurd retired to a corner with his oud, while Ubbe and Hvitserk chatted happily next to a beer barrel and Aslaug retired to bed. As you were busy cleaning up and taking everything to the kitchen, you didn't notice when Ivar disappeared to the gods know where.   
And just when you thought you were free and you wouldn't have to face him until the next day, one of the older slaves approached you with a pile of folded clothes.  
"Y/N, I need you to take this to Prince Ivar's room" she shoved the clothes into your arms "Now"  
Your face went pale, and you looked at her with wide eyes.  
"But... Margrethe is the one who..."  
"Margrethe is busy, come on, stop complaining and do your work" she turned around and left.  
While you approached Ivar's room, you felt your nerves raising, even though you tried to control them and relax, you couldn't. If he was in his room, you would have to face him alone, and you weren't sure if you could do that after the kiss.   
You knocked on the door, but didn't have a reply. Thinking that meant he wasn't there, you opened the door.   
Ivar was laying on his bed. He was naked, but a sheet covered his hips and his legs. He had a hand on his face, and his breathing was heavy and irregular.   
You froze when he looked at you. He seemed to be in pain, covered in sweat and with his jaw clenched.   
"I..." You left the pile of clothes in a chair and approached him warily "Are you okay, my prince?" You asked, eyeing him a bit worried.  
"Do I look like I am okay?" He replied sharply, looking at you as if you were the dumbest person he had ever met.  
You blinked a few times. The white of his eyes was blue. In all your years being his slave, you had learnt that it was a sign that he was in great danger of breaking a bone. And it meant pain for him too.   
"Do you want me to call your brother, my prince? Or your mother?"   
Usually, the ones who dealt with Ivar's pain were Aslaug and Ubbe, you weren't allowed to be in the room when they tried to erase his pain.  
"No" he closed his eyes, one of his hands gripping the sheets "Stay"   
You looked at him, confused. Why did he wanted you to stay? He hated when someone saw him "weak".  
"A... Alright" you sat next to him on the bed "Do you need anything?"  
He shook his head.  
"The healer will come tomorrow, until then..." He shrugged "I need you to distract me from the pain"  
You nodded, not knowing exactly how to distract him.  
"You can start telling me why did you ran away when my brother interrupted us" he said, eyeing you as if he was trying to catch you lying.  
You blushed furiously, not knowing what to answer.   
"I... I thought you wouldn't want me here"  
"Why not? Did I told you to leave? No, but you left blushing as if someone caught you stealing, why?"  
"I... I was embarrassed"  
Ivar looked at you, pressing his lips together with watery eyes.  
"Of course, you were embarrassed of being caught kissing the cripple" he snorted, looking away.   
"No! It's not that" without realizing it, you put your hand over his, trying to comfort him "I was embarrassed because I'm a slave, and you are a son of Ragnar and..." You lowered your head. You knew it wouldn't mind how much you loved Ivar, at the end he would marry some princess or the daughter of some Earl, and you would still be just a slave.  
"And? Margrethe is a slave too an she fucked my brothers, what does that matter?"  
"It's... complicated" a tear rolled down your cheek and you quickly dried it with your hand. Ivar frowned "Do you need anything, my prince?" You repeated, hoping he would drop the matter.   
"Yes, I need you to distract me" he winced when he moved to lean his back onto the headboard.  
"How can I...?" You couldn't finish the sentence because he kissed you. Again.   
This kiss was heated, not as shy as the last one. Ivar hummed into the kiss when you tangled your hand on his hair.   
That warmth again. The tickling inside your stomach and the goosebumps on your skin. You could swear it was even more intense than the last time.   
Well, if that was what he wanted you to do, you didn't have any complain.   
When you broke the kiss, Ivar smiled at you. It was such an unusual sight that you blinked a few times, confused.   
"I thought you didn't like me" you blurted, touching your lips with your fingers "You asked for Margrethe this morning, I thought you didn't want to see me"  
Ivar looked away before answering you, his cheeks reddening a bit.  
"Last night, when I... When I kissed you, I wanted to know if it would feel different... You know, I didn't feel anything with Margrethe, so I was curious, I wanted to... See if I could feel something"   
"And..." You were afraid to ask, but you needed to know "Did you feel anything?"  
"Yes" he replied even before you finished your question "I felt something... I... I don't know how to explain it"  
For the first time in your life, Ivar Lothbrok was speechless in front of you.   
"You don't have to explain anything, my prince" you smiled at him.  
"Would you..." he closed his eyes, pressing his lips together and sighing "Lie down with me?"   
You nodded, laying down next to him but careful not to hurt his legs. And when you turned around to face him, you met his eyes, which were looking at you intensely.   
The blue of his eyes was the most fascinating shade of blue you had ever seen, it was deep, and could be cold and warm at the same time. His eyes were so expressive you could know what he was thinking by just looking at them... Maybe because you spent too much time staring at them. You knew that they were entirely blue and had a darker circle around them, so subtle you couldn't see it unless you looked at them very closely.   
The white of his eyes wasn't that white. He had a more subtle shade of blue that made his look even more unique.   
Yes, you could say you were in love with his eyes.  
Before you could even know what you were doing, you leaned onto him and kissed his lips softly. It was the first time you made the first move, and Ivar seemed to like it as he put a hand over your waist and caressed it.  
You shivered, daring to cup his face with your hand and deepen the kiss. Ivar hummed and his hand travelled down your hip to your ass, grabbing it and making you gasp.  
He smiled into the kiss before shoving his tongue into your mouth, leaving you breathless.   
"Would you let me try something?" He asked, breaking the kiss but pressing his forehead into yours. His eyes were playful, and it seemed like he was forgetting his pain.   
"I... suppose" you weren't really sure if you should let Ivar experiment with you... The last time he did something similar someone ended up hurt and couldn't grab things with his left hand for two months.  
"You'll like it, I promise" he swore, biting his lip in a way that made your heart skip a beat and spread a weird feeling down your lower belly "I've seen my brothers doing it to their women, and they seemed to love it".  
You frowned, not knowing exactly what was he talking about.  
He made you lie down completely still, and then kissed you again, this time deeper.   
That weird feeling you had on your belly intensified when his hands started caressing your body through your clothes, and you had to rub your thighs together to relieve the pressure between your legs when he cupped one of your breasts and started massaging it as he nibbled at your neck.  
"Ivar... What..." you were interrupted by his mouth sucking at your neck, making you stifle a moan.  
"Do you want me to stop?" He asked, his husky voice made you shiver.  
"No, no" it was the most amazing thing you had ever felt "But what..."  
He kept interrupting you, working his lips in places you wouldn't have guessed that felt that good.   
And then one of his hands pulled up the skirt of your old, dusty dress, leaving your legs uncovered. Your cheeks turned red, but Ivar didn't realize it as he was too busy caressing the top of your thighs.  
"Your skin is so soft" he whispered, making you close your eyes and sigh.  
You had your legs pressed together, to ease the pressure you had down there, but when Ivar tried to separate them with his hand, you spread them eagerly, raising your hips to make him touch you where you needed him the most.  
He chuckled. He said he didn't have any experience, but he seemed to know exactly what he was doing.   
His other hand tangled on your hair, caressing your scalp as you moaned, completely at his mercy.  
You were so wet, Ivar hummed with satisfaction when he felt the effect he had in you. Maybe you were telling the truth and you were in love with him.  
His hand finally touched your sex, and you let out a strangled noise, biting your lip and closing his eyes as he started caressing it.  
"Tell me, little one, where does it feel better?" he asked, pressing down some spots. You didn't have to answer as you cried out when he touched one special spot.   
He played with your folds, spreading the wetness back and forth, and when he leaned down to kiss you, you bit his lip, moving your hips looking for more friction.  
Ivar growled, and one of his fingers pressed down your entrance, entering you slowly.  
At first it wasn't pleasurable. It almost hurt, and you grabbed his arm, hissing when he tried to move his hand.   
"Am I hurting you?" He asked, furrowing his brows, and if you didn't know him better you would have swore he was worried.  
"No, just... Go slow, please" you trembled  
He nodded, and started pumping his finger into you with a tenderness very unusual on him.   
Soon, the discomfort was gone, and a wave of pleasure shook you. You gasped and grabbed his bicep, startled at the sudden pleasure. He smiled and added another finger, pumping into you and making you moan out loud and writhe next to him in pleasure.   
Your hips raised to meet his hand, and you arched your back when his thumb started to rub your clit.   
You were a moaning mess, and he seemed to be enjoying it more than you.  
Finally, you felt a tension build on your belly, and Ivar started pumping his fingers faster as he felt your walls clenching.  
You came screaming his name, not caring about who might had heard you.  In fact you wanted everyone (except, maybe, his mother) to know that Ivar was perfectly capable of pleasuring a woman.  
He drew his fingers out of you and licked them clean while you watched with a half-opened mouth.  
Well, thank the gods he wasn't experienced.  
You kissed him, tasting yourself on his mouth and caressing his neck with one hand.   
"You're amazing, Y/N" he said, his lips brushing yours. Your breath was heavy, and your whole body was trembling  
His pain, your misunderstanding, his insecurities... All of that was forgotten, at least for a while.   
Your other hand travelled down his naked torso, making his muscles contract under your fingers. When you reached the thick furs that covered his hips and legs, you caressed it until you noticed something.  
He was rock hard. His cock stood under the furs, hard and throbbing, almost begging you to touch it.   
Ivar looked at it speechless, as if he just realized he was actually hard.   
You smirked, touching it through the furs and making him flinch.  
"I shouldn't say I told you so" you bit your lip, looking at him playfully "But I told you so"


	3. Chapter 3

You had never seen Ivar so proud.   
He even ignored your comment, staring in awe at the bulge under the furs. He was so convinced there was something wrong with him and he would never be able to satisfy a woman that knowing he actually could was the best feeling ever.   
"I..." He looked at you, his blue eyes you loved so much stared at you as if you were the most beautiful creature in Midgard.  
"Lay down" you whispered, putting a hand over his chest and pushing him. You were very nervous, it was the first time you did something like that with a man. Slowly, you undid the laces of your old dress, feeling the weight of his stare. Ivar's eyes widened when you took off your clothes, throwing them to the floor and letting him be the first man who ever saw you naked.   
"What are you doing?" His body tensed when your hand travelled down his torso until it reached the furs that covered his legs.   
You set them aside, careful of not uncovering his legs to avoid making him uncomfortable.   
He was large, bigger and thicker than you imagined. You gulped down, thinking it was too big to fit on your tight hole.   
You wrapped your hand around it slowly, making Ivar hiss and close his eyes, you watched all his reactions, noticing when he grunted or bucked his hips up to meet your hand, and trying to make him feel as good as he did to you a few minutes before.   
He deserved it, and it seemed to be distracting him from his pain.   
Ivar's eyes were now dark with lust. He managed to keep his eyes open enough time to watch you biting your lip and focused on pleasing him. And he could swear it was the most amazing sight ever.   
Then he stopped you, grabbing your wrist and not allowing you to continue stroking his cock.  
"I don't want to finish without being inside you" he said, his voice husky and deep with lust.   
He had heard Ubbe and Hvitserk talking about how coming inside a woman was the best thing ever, and he wanted to try that too. And with you.  
You blushed, feeling a warmth travel down your belly and pressing your thighs together to relieve some of the pressure between your legs.   
Ivar looked so sexy like that, looking at you with those eyes, with his muscles tensed, begging for your touch.   
You didn't thought it twice, you passed one of your legs above him and straddled his waist, holding back a moan when you felt his hardness pressing into your core.   
"Fuck, Y/N" his hands went to your hips, pressing you down against him.  
You truly didn't know what you had to do. Should you just let him enter you? Would it hurt too much? Some of the older slaves had told you that a woman's first time was too painful, that they always bleed and that the only one who would enjoy it would be the man.   
You were afraid, but a bigger part of you wanted it, needed it. Just having Ivar under you, naked and ready, made you gasp in pleasure.  
"Do you want me to get on top?" He asked awkwardly. For a moment you had forgot that it was his first time, too "I've heard it can be painful for women during their first time".  
You bit your lip, feeling your cheeks redden even more, but nodded and let him turn you around, getting on top and shifting above you to accommodate his legs and avoid hurting you.   
And then you couldn't resist it anymore. You kissed him again, tangling your fingers in his hair and hugging his waist with your legs.   
He was surprised for a moment, but soon he kissed you back, forgetting his shyness and devouring your mouth with fervor.   
"I need to fuck you" he whispered into your ear, making you shiver and push your hips up to meet his.  
Soon, you felt him pressing on your entrance. Ivar remembered what his brother Ubbe had told him once, and made sure you were wet and ready before pressing his forehead against yours and asking you.   
"Are you sure?"   
The tenderness of his shaky voice and the look he gave to you made you melt. Even if you were nothing more than a slave, even if he was always angry and loved to hurt people, he didn't want to harm you, and less in that moment.   
"Yes" you muttered, hypnotized by his wonderful eyes "Please"  
And, with that, he started pushing into you.   
You grabbed his bicep, biting your lip and closing your eyes tightly. It hurt, more than you thought.   
Ivar, on the other hand, felt the most amazing thing ever. Your tight cunt wrapping around his hard cock made him think he was dead and had gone straight to Valhalla. He didn't realize he was hurting you until he felt your nails sinking down on his arm.  
"Sorry" he panted, feeling a bit dizzy "Fuck, Y/N you feel so good... Am I hurting you?"  
"It's... It's fine, just slow down" you asked, your jaw clenched and your voice shaking. Ivar pressed his lips against you, in an attempt of distracting you from the pain.  
The pain didn't disappear, but it remitted a bit and allowed you to enjoy more. Oh, and how you enjoyed watching Ivar's face contract in pleasure.   
You didn't get to cum before him, but a wave of intense pleasure shook you just when he did, and it actually made you cry out loud and buck your hips up. He cursed and bit your neck when he came, the muscles of his back and arms tensed while shots of his cum filled you up.  
Ivar laid down next to you, panting and covered in sweat, but with his brow furrowed.   
"You didn't finish" he said, and it almost sounded as if he was angry at the fact he couldn't make you cum.  
"I heard it's quite normal for a woman not to cum the first time" you confessed, a bit embarrassed and secretly hoping it wasn't your fault.  
But Ivar wasn't having any of that.   
He turned around, searching for something near his bed, and when he  turned back to you, you could see that he took a piece of cloth.   
"Open your legs" he ordered, and you did what you were told, looking at him in awe.   
Ivar started cleaning you up, wiping away the blood mixed with your juices and his own cum. You stayed still, surprised by his gentleness.   
Ivar spent a fair amount of time cleaning you, as if he was trying to make it up to you.   
When he decided you were clean enough, he tossed aside the piece of cloth and raised his head to look at you.   
"Are you alright?" he asked, his eyes still dark with lust, you nodded, blushing "Good, because I'm not done with you"  
Ivar pushed your legs up on his shoulders, pulling you closer to him and making you flinch as you were a bit sore.  
He had seen Hvitserk doing it a few times, and when he asked, his brother had laughed and told him women loved it, but you needed to have a skillful tongue and patience.  
Well, Ivar didn't have much patience but was determined to make you cum hard and fast.   
You felt his swollen lips kissing down your belly and between your thighs, making you tense up as his tongue kitten-licked your inner thighs.  
Thank the gods Ivar was a fast learner and loved to test his newly acquired skills.  
Then, he kissed that spot that made you moan, arching your back. He furrowed his brows as he memorized your reactions and experimented to learn your favorite spots.  
You were amazed,  the feeling of his velvet tongue caressing your mound and his fingers pressing down at your entrance was enough to make you forget that you were sore.  
Ivar inserted two of his fingers into you again, stretching you. You moaned his name out loud one of your hands gripping his wrist to show him the perfect pace for you.   
As far as you had seen, Ivar liked it rough, but you needed him to be a bit more gentle in that moment.   
Soon, he had you at his mercy again. You gripped the furs under you and your other hand went to the back of his neck, keeping his head in place and his lips against your clit.  
This time you came. It was almost painful how the waves of pleasure nearly drowned you, making you scream Ivar's name and tighten your walls around his smart fingers and your legs around his head.   
Ivar hummed in satisfaction as he licked you clean, pressing down a kiss on your inner thigh before laying down next to you, panting and with his lips and chin covered in your juices.   
You kissed him again, tasting yourself on his lips and moaning.   
"Well, I suppose Hvitserk was right" he muttered while you leaned your head on his chest.   
"What?" you furrowed your brows, confused.  
"Nothing" he actually smiled, closing his eyes "Will you stay here with me?"   
It wasn't exactly a question, as he hugged you and pulled you closer to him, trapping you between his arms. You weren't going to say no, anyway.

* * *

 

You could say it was the best night of your life. You couldn't recall any night in your life in which you slept so well and so peacefully.   
Ivar woke up first. He was sleeping on his side, hugging you and with his head leaned on the top of your head. He didn't even had time for remembering the events of the past night when someone entered his room.   
Of course it wasn't any slave. Every thrall knew better than to enter Ivar's chambers without knocking first. No, it was Ubbe, very much awake and ready to tease his little brother about the noises he heard the night before.  
"Well" Ubbe smirked, amused at the sight before him "It's the second time in two days I interrupt something between you two" he laughed, closing the door behind him and ignoring Ivar's glare "Did you have fun, brother?"  
Ivar wished he had left his axe closer to the bed so he could have thrown it at his older brother's head without waking you up.  
"Get out" he answered, not in the mood for Ubbe's jokes.  
"I thought you were scared of sex" he furrowed his brows "At least that was what I imagined when you said you wouldn't touch a woman again after sleeping with Margrethe"  
"Ubbe" Ivar sighed, his patience running out "Get out"  
He just laughed, and Ivar was about to start screaming at him when you woke up.  
You heard some noise and started to shift in bed, thinking it would be some other slave talking to someone.   
But, wait, was that Ivar's voice?  
You opened your eyes immediately, realizing you weren't on your bed and that you had someone's arm around your waist.   
Just when you were about to start panicking, you remembered everything. The best night of your life... With Ivar.   
You turned around, startling when you not only faced Ivar, but Ubbe too.  
"Good morning" Ubbe smiled at you, amused "Did you sleep well?"  
"Ubbe" Ivar was starting to get angry, and he was even worse in the mornings "Shut up and get out"  
"The healer is here to look at your legs, you should get dressed and have breakfast before, and Y/N, I told my mother you weren't feeling okay and now Margrethe is serving breakfast, so I suppose you have the day off, but try not to be here when she comes to check on Ivar okay?" Ubbe walked over to the door, a smile planted on his lips.   
"Okay, thank you my prince" you said, blushing fiercely.   
Ivar didn't say a word, but continued glaring at his brother until he disappeared through the door.  
Then, you didn't know what to do. Did he expected you to go away? Or to stay and help him get dressed? Would he want to talk about what happened? Maybe he thought it had been a mistake and didn't want to talk about it.   
You tried to move so you could get up and get dressed, but a sharp pain between your legs made you flinch and groan.   
Ivar looked at you, confused.   
"Are you okay?"   
"Yes, my prince, I'm sorry" you blushed "It's just... I'm feeling a bit sore, that's all"  
You could swear you saw him blush and look away.   
"Sorry" he cleared his throat "Do you want the healer to...?"  
"No" you said quickly. You'd die of embarrassment if you had to explain to the healer that you were sore because you fucked Ivar "Thank you, but I think I can handle it"   
Your eyes scanned the room, looking for your clothes, and you found them just beside the bed... On Ivar's side. Perfect, you thought, now you had to bend over him to take it. Or walk around naked under his intimidating stare.  
Fuck.  
Ivar seemed to be amused at your uncomfortableness, and he smirked when he followed your stare and saw the dress on the floor next to him.   
He could have easily passed it to you, he only needed to stretch his arm and take it. But of course, he looked back at you, smiling.   
You rolled your eyes, of course Ivar had to make your life more difficult even after spending the night with you.   
You refused to let him win and walk around his room naked (he wouldn't have let you take the furs to cover yourself anyway), so, looking away from his smug smile, you moved to reach the dress yourself, trying not to flinch at the pain you still felt between your legs.   
And just when you were trying to reach the dress, bended over Ivar, you felt his hand on your ass, gripping it.  
He pressed his mouth against the skin of your shoulder, making you shiver and writhe against him.   
"You have the most beautiful ass in Midgard" he said playfully.  
"I think you haven't seen a lot, my prince" you muttered, turning your head to look at him.   
"No, you're right, but after seeing yours I don't have the need to see more"   
You bit your lip, not used to those type of compliments.   
"Thank you, then"  
"Hmmm you're welcome" he said, not paying attention as he was too busy sliding his fingers down your back.   
You closed your eyes and hold back a moan.  
"My prince" you sighed while Ivar grabbed your legs and made you straddle him "I should get dressed and go..." He attached his lips to your neck, making you moan "The... The other slaves might be looking for me..."  
"No, you're not a slave anymore"   
That made you open your eyes and look at him in disbelief.  
"What?"  
"You heard me" he licked his bottom lip, holding back a smirk "You're a free woman now"  
"But... I don't understand, I..."  
"One day, I'll become king of Kattegat" he whispered, leaning into your ear "And I'll need a queen... Kattegat will need a queen" he nibbled into your ear, and you closed your eyes again "Now, that queen needs to be a free woman, does she not?"  
You nodded, unable of saying a word. The dress was still on the floor, forgotten.  
"So, in order for you to become my queen, you need to be free, so I can make you mine and marry you" he smirked against the skin of your cheek, making you look at him in the eyes "Would you like that, Y/N?" for a moment, you could see the doubt in his eyes, the fear of being rejected.  
"Yes, Ivar" your heart was beating so fast against your chest you were afraid he would notice it  "I'd love that"  
"Perfect" he smiled again "Now, get ready, you might be a free woman now but you're not leaving this bed until I say so"

 


End file.
